A clamping assembly of this type is discussed, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 2 303 506. The clamping assembly shown there includes, as a first component, a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. A fuel injector, representing the second component and having an essentially cylindrically shaped outer cover, has a support surface that rests against the cylinder head in a recess of the same and is clamped in the cylinder head via a clamping sleeve that is configured as a hollow screw and via a snap ring that is set in an annular groove of the fuel injector, for which purpose the clamping sleeve has an external thread that may be screwed into an internal thread of the cylinder head. For this purpose, the clamping sleeve has a recess on its end facing the cylinder head that functions as a first clamping shoulder and in which the snap ring comes to rest when the clamping sleeve is tightened. The section of the annular groove of the fuel injector that faces the cylinder head functions as a second clamping shoulder. The snap ring is clamped between the first and second clamping shoulders upon tightening.
In the clamping assembly, the clamping sleeve is slid onto that end of the fuel injector, representing the second component, which faces away from the support surface of the first component and is located behind the snap ring when viewed from the cylinder head. This may require that the diameter of the second component behind the snap ring be configured to be smaller than the inner diameter of the clamping sleeve all the way around, so that the clamping sleeve may be slid over the outer jacket without a problem. This part of the outer jacket may therefore need to have no steps, nor any laterally projecting supports. Moreover, these conditions may require increased cutting and deformation effort in the production of the second component. For example, if, in addition, the first component should have an external thread and the clamping sleeve an internal thread that is screwed together with the external thread of the first component, the section of the clamping sleeve provided with the internal thread may be required to be slid over the outer jacket of the second component, which, on the one hand, may require a great amount of play between the internal thread of the clamping sleeve and the outer jacket and, on the other hand, may result in the internal thread of the clamping sleeve being damaged, for example, by pushing against the snap ring.